Together Again
by Goten's Girl
Summary: *Author's Note posted* A/U B/V fic. The characters may seem a little OOC. N-E way, Bulma is taken to Freeza'a ship as a slave and winds up being the servant to six Saiyans! She finds out that she is the Saiyan Princess and was betrothed to Vegeta! R&R Plz
1. Another Saiyan?

Hey people! This is my very first B/V fic so plz be nice. This is A/U and the characters may seem a little OOC. It takes place mostly on Freeza's ship and different planets. ENJOY!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, just three. Nagina, Tidus, and Captain Darkee.   
  
  
  
Together Again  
  
Chapter 1-Another Saiyan!?  
  
  
  
"Get out of my sight, you filthy monkeys! I will deal with your five later. I have improtant buisness to attend to at the moment." Freeza said to the five Saiyans in discust.  
  
"Yes, Lord Freeza." said the five in unision. They got up from the floor, where they had been on bended knee and quietly walked out of the throne room. Each one was torn, battered, and bruised from their previous battle on Planet Sinhi. They had failed their mission to destroy all the beings and bring back women for Freeza to do as he wished with them. Weither it be his own "needs" or to give as a prize to his soldiers.  
  
They soon arrived to their assigned rooms which had their own living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. They weren't the greatest looking rooms on the ship, but they were better than nothing.  
  
  
"I want to see you four in the training quarters in ten minutes, is that clear?" said a cold voice. He didn't wait for an answer and continued into his room.  
  
"Yes, Prince Vegeta." the four said and they too went into their rooms.  
  
"I don't see why Vegeta is going to take his anger out on us. Why can't he take it out on them." said a female as she and three men walked to the training room.  
  
"Nagina, you should know by now that Prince Vegeta doesn't take failure that easy." said one of the men with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, he has his mind set on becoming the legendary Super Saiyan." laughed another.  
  
"Nappa, nobody asked you." said another.  
  
"Rhadditz, you should know by now that I could kick your sorry ass into the next deminsion." laughed Nappa.  
  
"Well it's clear that I could take all three of you and still be able to put up a good fight up against Prince Vegeta." said the other man.  
  
"Tidus, you know good and well that you wouldn't last thirty seconds with Prince Vegeta." said Nagina.  
  
"Enough of your bickering and get a move on it. We have three minutes to get there and be ready." said Rhadditz as he walked past them and down the hall to the training room. As they walked in they already saw Vegeta standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Took you long enough." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "Lets do this." he said and walked to the middle of the room. Immediatly the other four attacked.  
  
Hours later, Vegeta decided that they had taken enough of a beating and decided to stop. They had to carry out Nappa, Rhadditz, and Nagina's unconcious bodies to the med. room to put them in the rejuvination tanks. Tidus also got into a tank to heal three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken leg.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Freeza, here are some of the women we found on Planet Sinhi." said one of Freeza's men as some of the other soldiers brought in a few women.  
  
"Excelent, bring them closer so that I can have a better look at them." laughed Freeza.  
  
"Let go of me!" yelled a women with aqua colored hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. "Get your slimmy hands off of me!" she yelled trying to break free.  
  
"Silence!" yelled Freeza in an annoyed voice. "What is the problem gentelmen?" he asked the soldiers who were trying to hold the women still.  
  
"She's been like this ever since we captured her, Lord Freeza." said the captain. He had dark purple hair that fell past his shoulders, but was tied back in a low ponytail. He had mucles bulging out everywhere along with several scars.  
  
"Well find a way to shut her up!" Freeza yelled as he bogan to massage his temples. "She's giving me a headache. And afer she is silent, find her some work to work around the ship."  
  
"Yes, Lord Freeza." the captain then bowed and turned to the men holding her. "Bring her with you." he said to the two and continued out the door and down the hall. He stopped at a door and opened it. The other two men sat the girl down in a chair and stood at the door.  
  
"What is your name, wench?" the captain asked.  
  
"Go to hell." the women said.  
  
"Ah lovely name. I am Captain Darkee, and these are two of my men, Dajou and Marnoo." he said motioning to the two. "Now are you willing to cooperate or are we going to have to beat you to death?" he asked with a smile. No answer. "Gentelmen, would you please excuse us? This could get messy." he said as he started to walk toward her. The two men exited and left the two alone.  
  
"Fine, what do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I know that your name isn't really Go to hell, so what is it really?"   
  
"....Bulma." she replied.  
  
"Ah, now we're getting somewhere. You look nothing like the Sinhian people, what planet are you really form?" he asked as he studied her features.  
  
"I am from Planet Earth." she answered.  
  
"And just how old are you Bulma?" he asked as he began to look at her body up and down.  
  
"I am 18." she replied. 'Damn, he would look good if he wasn't so mean.' she thought as she too began to study him.  
  
"18, wow. You're really young. What kind of profession do you do?" he asked.  
  
"I was a scientist on Planet Sinhi before you bastards destroyed it." she said with an icy tone.  
  
"Oh...hmm, would you be willing to work in the science lab here?" he asked as he sat down across from her.  
  
"No." she replied.  
  
"Alright then, you can just be a slave." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Well it would have to be better than making things for that lizard." she sadi.  
  
"He's not that bad." he said as he stood up. He walked over to her and pulled her up from her chair. He ran his hands along her thighs and arms.  
  
"Captain?" she said as she tried to take a step back.  
  
"Bulma." he said as he pushed her back onto the table. He stadled her hips and began to take off his amor.  
  
"Captain, stop!" she yelled as he started to take off his pants. He stopped and looked at her. Once he realized what he was doing, he quickly got up off of her and put his amor back on.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma. I don't know what came over me. It's just...your so beautiful."   
  
"Thanks." she said with a smile.  
  
"I'll show you to your room." he said as they left the room and down the hall.  
  
"Here we are." he said as he opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll be by in the morning to show you your slave work. But if you change your mind then let me know, you'll get a better room and a lot more freedom." he said as if he were testing her.  
  
"Hey Darkee, I guess I'll give the science lab a try." she said with a smile.  
  
"Alright then, follow me. I'll show you the lab and your new room." he said as he then began down another hall.  
  
"Ah, I see you've got yourself another whore, Darkee." came a voice.  
  
"She's not my whore, she's one of the new scientists." Darkee said as he turned to see the five Saiyans. Each ere fully healed and wore a smirk.  
  
"And I'm not a whore." Bulma said taking a step toward the one that had spoken.  
  
"Oh, fiesty are we?" Vegeta said with an even bigger smirk.  
  
"What are you monkey's doing here anyway? You should be scrubbing my boots with your tails." said Darkee.  
  
"I'd watch what I say, if I were you." said Nagina as she took a step toward Darkee.  
  
"Say something like that again and your little bitch here will become our slave." said Nappa.   
  
The whole time standing there, Vegeta's eyes kept going over the woman's every curve.  
  
"She's not my little bitch!" Darkee yelled.  
  
"Then why are you protecting here so?" asked Rhadditz.  
  
"I could care less if one of you monkeys fucked her right now. She's not my bitch!" Darkee yelled.  
  
"Nappa warned you!" Vegeta said with a smirk as he was brought out of his daze. Siddently a white furry thing grabbed Bulma by the arm and jerked her into Vegeta's arms.  
  
"Ahh! What is that!?" Bulma yelled as she was vrought to the mans chest.  
  
"Fine!" Darkee yelled and walked off leaving Bulma with the five Saiyans.  
  
"Let go of me!" Bulma yelled as she began to hit Vegeta in his chest.   
He grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, can I have her first!?" asked Nappa as he began to drool.  
  
"No, I get her first!" yelled Rhadditz.  
  
"No! She is not to be touched, she is still a virgin." Vegeta said as he began sniffing her.  
  
"But how-" she asked not knowing how he knew.  
  
"Your scent." Tidus replied.  
  
"She will just have to be our slave then." said Nagina with a smirk.  
  
"She looks almost Saiyan." said Tidus as he began to look her over. "Except, she doesn't have a tail." he said.  
  
"Um accually, I do." she said as she brought our a white tail.  
  
"Another Saiyan!?" sadi Rhadditz when he saw it.  
  
"Impossible." Vegeta said barely above a whisper.  
  
"What is it?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Only royalty have white tails." Tidus said as he too noticed this.  
  
"What is your name girl?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Bulma, but-" she was cut off by Nagina.  
  
"Could it be?" Nagina started.  
  
"Yes, she must be." said Nappa as he took a closer look at her. "She resembles her...a lot."  
  
"Who?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Queen Ambica." replied Vegeta shortly.  
  
"Who?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Come child, don't you remember your own mother?" asked Nagina.  
  
"My mother, well yes, but her name was Amilia." she said. "But I don't understand what she has to do with me having a tail. and Queen whatever." Bulma said hottly.  
  
"Go with Nagina, she will give you the room opposite of mine and get you come cloths. Then she will fill you in on all this." Vegeta said. Nappa, Rhadditz, and Tidus followed Vegeta back to the training room to talk, while Nagina smiled and took Bulma to her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well here is chapter one!!!! So what do you think about it so far? I hope ya like it, but there is only one way for me to know what ya think! You gotta review and tell me!!!! So please review. I will have the next chapter out by maybe next week, say Tuesdayish. I don't know, I have to stay after school with band and stuff Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, then on Saturdays I have to go to compitions which are very fun. So MAYBE Tuesday!!!!!!  
Well c-ya!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	2. A Strange Encounter

Hey! I know it's been like forever since I updated last. I am so sorry!!!! Well I wont make you wait long  
  
Disclamer: I don't own DB/Z/GT   
  
ENJOY!  
  
  
Together Again  
  
Chapter 2-A Strange Encounter  
  
  
  
"Okay, now you have your new clothes, your new room, and now for me to fill you in on what we were talking about earlier." Nagina said as she sat down on the bed and motioned for Bulma to sit next to her. She did and waited for Nagina to start.  
  
"About 18 years ago, the king and queen of the southern part of Planet Vegeta brought news that they gave birth to a baby girl. Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Radditz, Tidus, and I came to see the child. She had a single lock of aqua blue hair. Just like yours. The babies name was...Bulma." she stopped to look at Bulma's reaction then continued, "That baby was you. All the royal Saiyans have white tails. You and the prince were betrothed at the time and in my opinion, neither of you wanted it. When you were just one year old, Freeza attacked our planet. You and your mother escaped unharmed. My guess is that you landed on Earth and your mother changed her name."  
  
"So, I'm a princess? And am I still betrothed to him?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, you are Princess Bulma and no, you two are no longer betrothed. They thought you were dead and called it off." Nagina said.  
  
"Oh, so I can marry whoever I want though now, can't I?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes." laughed Nagina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe she's still alive." Vegeta said with a frown.  
  
"She must follow in her fathers footsteps and learn to fight though." said Tidus.  
  
"Yes, we will have to teach her, she has no experence in fighting, I would almost bet on it." said Nappa with a chuckle.  
  
"I'll take you up on that bet." said Radditz. The two shook on it to seal the bet.  
  
"But, you aren't still betrothed to her are you?" asked Tidus, ignoring the two.  
  
"No, it was called off because she was thought dead." Vegeta replied.  
  
"She sure it hot though." said Tidus with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, almost too hot. We're going to have to make sure she mates with a Saiyan and not one of them." Vegeta said.  
  
"It'll have to be one of us though, those two don't wouldn't stand a snowballs chance in hell to get her to fall for them." laughed Tidus.  
  
"Lets drop the subject, I want to see Nappa loose a bet." Vegeta smirked. "Go get the girls." he said to Tidus.  
  
Minutes later, Tidus came back with the two.  
  
"Do you know how to fight girl?" Vegeta asked Bulma once she and Nagina walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah, a little." she answered.  
  
"Radditz, your the weakest, fight her." Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey! I'm not the weakest!" he yelled. Vegeta looked at him with a death glare.  
  
"Fine." he mummbled and the two walked to the middle of the room. The two launched at each other and began to throw punches and kicks at each other.  
  
"Come on girl, give it all you've got!" yelled Radditz.  
  
"My name is Bulma!" she yelled and landed a punch in his stomache. He doubled over and began to cough.  
  
"Nappa." Vegeta said and motioned for him to fight her. Radditz slowly went over to stand by the wall in shame. A mere girl had beaten him!  
  
Nappa then launched himself at her and began to throw punches and kicks. Bulma got a good punch on him in his face. Nappa then floated up towards the ceiling.  
  
"Playng hard to get?" asked Bulma as she disapperated and reaparated behind him and sent him crashing to the ground.  
  
"Nagina." Vegeta commanded. She floated up to Bulma and smirked at her. They looked to be an even match until Bulma threw Nagina through the wall.  
  
"Tidus." Vegeta growled. He disapered and reappeared behind her and grabbed her by her waist.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on ya." he whispered in her ear with a smirk.  
  
Bulma grabbed his arms and threw him over her head. Then she sent several blasts at him. He emerged from the smoke with a few cuts and bruises, but not many. He then blasted off at her and hit her in her jaw sending her tot he ground, but before she hit, she stopped hersilf and flew at Tidus grabbing his arm and dislocated it. He screamed in pain. She then hit him in his back and he too hit the ground.  
  
"Very good, tomorrow you will meet me here at six in the morning." Vegeta said as he glared at the panting woman befor him.  
  
"Yeah...whatever." she said between breaths.  
  
"You're dismissed." he said to the rest.  
  
Once Vegeta and the other guys left, Nagina walked over to where Bulma had landed. "Where did you learn to fight?"  
  
"A man on Earth taught me. His name was Goku. He had a tail too, but it was brown." she answered.  
  
'Another Saiyan?' thought Nagina. 'Oh well.'"Want to join us for dinner dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me get a shower first." Bulma laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna get one too." Nagina laughed as she let her hand go through her long red hair. Her bright green eyes shown with joy.  
  
After their shower, the six Saiyans walked to the mess hall and got something to eat and sat down. Bulma noticed that as she sat down all the men kept glancing at her. She sat down between Tidus and Vegeta.  
  
"So how long have you been here?" she asked Tidus.  
  
"19 years." he answered.  
  
"20 years." Nagina said.  
  
"12 years." Nappa said.  
  
"18." Radditz answered.  
  
"22." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Oh, so how old are you all?" she asked.  
  
"I'm 20." Tidus answered.  
  
"And I'm 22." said Nagina with a mouthfull.  
  
"I'm 21." Nappa said as he took a bite out of his bread.  
  
"23." Radditz answered shortly.  
  
"25." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Wow, you're not as old as I thought." Bulma said.  
  
"Hey Bulma, wanna eat dinner with me? I was thinkin that after dinner, we might have a little dessert." Darkee said as he walked over to the table.  
  
"I wouldn't give you any dessert even if you were the last man alive!" she said hottly. Suddenly Bulma felt Tudus' tail wrap around her waist.  
  
"She wouldn't want to, cause she's with me." Tidus said as he glared at the captain. Bulma could hear Vegeta growl and Tidus's tail unwrapped from her waist once he heard him growl.  
  
"Fine, but if you ever get tired of these monkeys, you know where I am." he smirked as he left the table.  
  
"If he so much as lays a finger on you, tell me and I will kill him." Tidus said as he watched him walk away.  
  
"I'm going to go train." Vegeta said as he got up and left the room. Nappa, Radditz, and Nagina followed leaving Bulma and Tidus.  
  
"I guess I'm going to go to bed." Bulma said as she looked at her watch. It was 11:00 pm. Bulma yawned as she stood to leave.  
  
"Want me to walk you to back?" he asked.  
  
"If you want." she replied.  
  
"Alright." he said and the two set off for her room.  
  
"Well here ya are." Tidus said as he stopped at her door.  
  
"Yeah, hey thanks." she said and with that she kissed him lightly on his lips. When she parted from him, she blushed and opened her door, but before she could get in, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a long kiss. After a moment they parted for a breath of air. Bulma smiled.  
  
"Good night, Tidus." she said.  
  
"Good night, Bulma." he replied. 'What did I just do!?' he thought to hmself. He smiled and walked to the training room.  
  
'What am I doing!?' Bulma asked herself as she sat down on the couch in her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah, my favorite monkeys are all together, now I must punish you for failing your mission." Freeza said as he walked into the training room. With that said Freeza had no mercy for the five Saiyans int he training room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Bulma heard a soft knock on her door.  
  
"B...ul...ma." she heard a man mutter. She quickly opened it to find Tidus nearly beaten to death. He was covered in blood and just as Bulma was about to say something, he fell into her arms. She carried him to the couch and layed him down. She then ran to Vegeta's room and knocked. She heard someone grumble and the door soon jerked open to reveal Vegeta in almost the same state as Tidus.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"It's none of your damn buisness." he hissed and shut the door in her face. Before he could walk away, he heard her beat on the door.  
  
"What!?" he asked angerly as he opened the door again.  
  
"I want to know what the hell happened to you and Tidus!" she said angerly.  
  
"If you love him so much, why don't you ask him?" he asked.  
  
"I never said I loved him! I just met him!" she yelled. Vegeta just "hmphed" and walked inside leaving the door open. Bulma followed once she entered, she noticed that it was a huge mess! 'And to think he's a prince.' she thought as she shook her head.  
  
"Wow, what a mess." she said as she looked around. "Don't you know how to clean up after yourself?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but tomorrow, you can clean it for me." Vegeta said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"I think not." she replied. She watched Vegeta smirk.  
  
"Oh really? I can make you do anything I want you to." he replied.  
  
"No you can't. If I really am royalty,then I don't have to do shit for you." she replied as she sat down next to him. Vegeta glared at her as she sat down.  
  
"Now are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to make you tell me?" she smirked. She heard Vegeta growl as she ran a hand up his leg. He grabbed her hand and looked over at her. She stared back at him. He could tell she was determined.  
  
"Fine. We failed to purge a planet and were punished for it. Happy?" he asked. She smiled and jerked her hand back.  
  
"Yes." she replied happily. "I'm gonna go get some sleep before I have to get up." she said. She kissed him on the cheek and then walked out. Vegeta watched as she swung her hips as she walked out. He smirked before going to bed himself.  
  
When Bulma go tto her room she found tha tTidus was awake and he stared at her. She looked down and noticed that all she had on was a black bra and black panties made of silk. She blushed when she realized that she had gone to Vegeta looking like that and quickly ran to get her robe.  
  
"Sorry bout that." she appoligized.  
  
"It's okay." he replied blushing a little himself.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, jsut a little weark, that's all." he replied.  
  
"Here let me help you to your room." she said. She helped him limp back to his room and helped him to get to his bed.  
  
"Goodnight Bulma." he said and kissed her lips. She blushed and replied.  
  
"Goodnight." with that she went back to her room and went to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you have it!!!! The second chapter! I promise you wont have to wait as long as you did for this long. It should be out sometime either the end of this week or next week. I have a lot of stuff to do. Stay after school for band practice and I have to do my homework when I get home, but I will have it out soon!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading, now review!!!!!!!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	3. A Lesson To Be Learned

Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!! I love getting them. I except flames too, that way I know what I did wrong and then I can go back and fix it!!! Okay here is chapter 3! ENJOY!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own it!!!!!!  
  
  
Together Again  
  
Chapter 3-A Lesson to be Learned  
  
  
  
The following morning, Bulma awoke to the sound of her alarm that she had set the previous night. She stretched before she went to her bathroom an dturned on the shower. she undressed and allowed the warm water to run through her hair and down her body. After she finished, she got out and quickly dried and dressed in the Saiyan training suit Nagina had given her. Once dressed, she exited her room and went to the training area.  
  
"You're early." came Vegeta's voice from the far corner of the room. He smirked when he saw what she was wearing. She wore a black spandex suit that covered her arms and legs. It was low cut, which showed a lot of clevage. She also wore armor much like Vegeta's.  
  
"Hello? What did you want me for?" she asked snapping her fingers in his face.  
  
"Training he answered once her was brought out of his trance.  
  
"Training!?" sh whined.  
  
"Yes, a Saiyan princess should know how to fight." he answered sternly.  
  
"But aI already know how to fight." sh esaid in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact way.  
  
"You must be able to control your power., you will becomw stronger that way." Vegeta said as he walked to the middle of the room.  
  
"Hit me." he said.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked confused.  
  
"I want to see how high your power level is. Hit me as hard as you can." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Okay, if you say so." she sadi. She rared her fist back and sent it flying at his chest. It hit, but nothing happened. Vegeta smirked even bigger. 'She's farther along than I thought she would be.' he thought.  
  
"Who taught you how to fight, girl?" he asked.  
  
"A man on Planet Earth, he's dead though. His name was Goku." she replied. "He had a tail too." she answered with a smile.  
  
"Really, Goku isn't a Saiyna name." he said slowly.  
  
"Was he called anything else?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No, I don't htink so." she answered.  
  
"What planet did you say you were from?" he asked.  
  
"Earth." she answered.  
  
'Kakkorote!' he thought.  
  
"Like I said he's dead though. He died when we were attacked by Freeza." she answered.  
  
"Fine, lets get back to training." he sadi gruffly. He noticed Bulma's tail was bouncing freely in the air and smirked to himself. Next thing she knew, she was on the groung screaming in pain.  
  
"You should keep your tail wrapped around your waist, if your enemy gets a hold of it, he will have no mercy." he said. "It's your power source, with the slightest squeeze of it, it will leave you powerless until it is let go." he said as he gave it a sharp squeeze. He then let go as he sensed a large powerlevel coming towards them.  
  
  
  
"What's up?" she asked when she noticed his face was tight and his eyes were narrowed.  
  
"Get up." he growled. She obeyed and looked at him questioningly. "Fight." he commanded. They immediatly began throwing punches and kicks and blocking each others hits.  
  
'I wonder what's going on?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Ah, I see the little wench has found some comfort in the monkeys?" came a voice. Vegeta didn't stop fighting, so Bulma kept going too.  
  
"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Freeza yelled as he disappeared and reappeared behind her and grabbed her hair, jerking her backwards away from Vegeta.  
  
"We're not monkeys." she said in a whisper.  
  
"We? So, they claim you as one of their own?" he asked.  
  
"I am one of them." she answered. With that, Bulma grabbed him with her tail and flung him across the room.  
  
"Now you've done it." Vegeta whispered to her. She just looked at where Freeza had landed.  
  
"Why you little bitch!" Freeza yelled. He flew a her, but before he could hit her she moved. Freeza whipped his tail around and cut her face and she whinced at the pain. She ran at him and punched him in his gut, he recovered and hit her behind her neck, knocking her unconcious.  
  
"Get her out of my sight, then you can sign her up as an elite." he commanded.  
  
"Yes, Lord Freeza." Vegeta bowed and picked her up and left to find the captain to sign her up.  
  
"Darkee!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
"What do you want, Vegeta?" Darkee hissed back.  
  
"Sign her up as an elite." he commanded. Darkee did as he was told and Vegeta walked away to his room. He layed her down on the couch and took a wet cloth and wiped the blood away from her cut, she whinced as the cloth touched her skin.  
  
'She has much to learn.' he thought. 'Why the hell am I being so nice to her for? I am never nice to anyone! But for some reason, I feel that it's okay to help her.' He finished up and then took her to her room and placed her on her bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*The Same Moment Bulma and Vegeta Started Training*~  
  
"I am SO hungry!" said Nappa as he, Tidus, Raditz, and Nagina walked to the cafiteria for breakfeast.  
  
"I wonder if Bulma will survive training with Prince Vegeta?" Nagina thought aloud.  
  
"I don't know, probably. Besides, Prince Vegeta wouldn't kill another Saiyan unless he had to." answered Tidus.  
  
"Yeah, I hope you're right." Nagina sighed. The four got their breakfeast and sat at their usual table.  
  
"You know, I just realized you never payed me for winning that be last night!" said Raditz as he looked over at Nappa. "You owe me some money!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Nappa said as he put the money in the mans extended hand.  
  
"Thank you." said Raditz as he put the money in he pocket(let's pretend for a moment that his training suit does have a pocket!)  
  
"Did you all notice that Freeza was down beside the training rooms? He's hardly ever down their." asked Nagina.  
  
"No, but now that you mention it....Bulma! Her power level is skyrocketing!" Tidus replied as he stood up.  
  
"Relax, she's with Vegeta here. He probably said something that pissed her off. Don't worry, I'm sure he can handle her." Raditz said.  
  
"Yeah, but what about Freeza?" Tidus asked. "I'm going down there."  
  
"Oh no you're not. She can take care of herself without you being there protecting her all the time." Nagina said as she sat him down with a shove. "She's not meant for you anyway. She's royalty, she can't mate with you." she said. She knew he liked Bulma, but wouldn't allow the two together.  
  
"Here eat." Nappa said as he pushed his food toward Tidus.  
  
"No thanks." he replied as he looked at the half eaten food.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" Bulma asked as she sat up. She then saw her things and knew she was in her room, in her bed. She got up slowly and went to take a shower. She looked in her mirror and saw that her cut had been cleaned, but saw it was a long gash from her left ear to right under her left eye. She stepped into the shower and let the rest of the blood wash off of her. She turned off the water and went back to her bedroom to put her clothes on. She put on a pair of short black shorts on and a black tank top. She looked at her clock and saw that she still had time for breakfeast. So she headed for the cafiteria.  
  
"hey....wow, that's a pretty nasty cut you got there." said a man in the hall. "What happened?"  
  
"That damn lizard." she growled remembering the previous events.  
  
"Oh, I'm Blade, your Bulma right? You're the talk of the ship. How you hit Freeza. You're luckly he didn't kill you. You're a lot prettier than they said. Much prettier." he said.  
  
"Thanks, I better go, I need to get some-"  
  
"You're one of them!" he said when he saw her tail. "You're a Saiyan!" he said in fear.  
  
"Yeah, so?" she said. "What's so bad about that?" she asked looking at  
him. He had green skin, yellow eyes, and blue hair.  
  
"Well," he said leaning closer. "They say that Saiyans can transform into a stronger form. A form that can one day kill Freeza." he whispered.  
  
"Oh, well I gotta go." she said as she ran down the hall.  
  
"Bulma! Hey...eww. That's a nasty cut, what happened?" Tidus asked running up to her.  
  
"I'll tell you later." she said in a hurry. "Can you tell me about Saiyan?" she asked.  
  
"Well, what about?" he asked confused at ehr sudden interest.  
  
"About our history." she answered.  
  
"Oh, it could take a while." he warned.  
  
"Whatever, just come with me." she said an lead them to her her room. She sat him down on the couch facing her.  
  
"Now you can tell me." she said ready to listen.  
  
"Well the most that I can remember is that the royals are the most powerful beings in the universe. It is also said that all Saiyans can reach the level of a Super Saiyan, there are 4 different forms. In S.S. 1, your hair will turn gold, your eyes a blue-green, your hair is a little spiky, and you are stronger. In S.S. 2, the only two things that change is that your hair gets spikyer and you are paying attention......Why do you want to know all this?" he asked getting side tracked.  
  
"I'll tell you once you tell me, now come on!" she said.  
  
"Fine, In S.S. 3, your hair grows really long and spiky, your eyes stay blue-green, your eyebrows disappear, and you are even more powerful. The last form S.S. 4, you grow fur, in your case it would be blue with white highlights, but anyway your eyes go their natural color and you will be very, very strong." he sadi still curious as to why she wanted to know all this.  
  
"Is there anything else?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Um....yeah, there are two more stages. Oozaru is when a Saiyan looks at the full moon at night, they turn into a giant ape with extreme power, but not as powerful as S.S. 4. Then there is a Golden Oozaru, it's just the same as Oozaru only they are golden and more powerful." he said.  
  
"Okay thanks." she said and started to leave.  
  
"Hey wait! Aren't you going to tell me why?" he called after her.  
  
"Not yet." she said and ran to go find Vegeta.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!!!!! I'm going to let you guys slide this time, but I had better have plenty of reviews for this chapter or you're going to have to wait a long time for chapter 4. I would love it if EVERYBODY reviews!!!! The most I ask is 7 reviews and then I'll post chapter 4.   
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	4. Big Mouth Bulma

Hey! I am back and with a new chapter!!!!! I am going to start having a section where I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, so if you want to see your name appear you had better review and leave your name!!!! For this chapter, I am going to thank all of those who have reviewed so far. But chapter 5 I will only thank those of you who have reviewed this chapter!  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Silver Dragon  
Povlyn  
adbzfan2K03  
Cinnamon  
Rachael  
Faith In A Bad Guy  
moonsaiyanprincess  
Susie Q  
Crimson_Syren  
  
Well for those of you who did leave a review, you didn't leave a name, but thanx to you too!!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
  
Together Again  
  
Chapter 4-Big Mouth Bulma  
  
  
  
'I'll try his room first.' Bulma thought as she knocked on the door.  
  
"What do you want girl?" she heard him say.  
  
"I want to talk to you." she said through the door. The door opened to his very messy living quarters.  
  
"What?" he asked again.  
  
"Have you reached the Super Saiyan level yet?" she asked.  
  
"It's none of your damn buisness." he said as he took a bite out of his steak, which he was eating at his kitchen table.  
  
"Okay, I was just wondering if you could teach me how to reach it." she said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to kick Freeza's ass." she replied as she started out of the room again.  
  
"Wait a minute!" he yelled. She turned atound and looked at him. "You still have a job to do in here." he said with a smirk.  
  
"No way am I cleaning up after you!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh really, then you'll have to find someone with your power level and is willing to train with you then, cause I sure as hell won't teach you unless you do something for me." he said with his classic smirk.  
  
"Fine!" she said after a while.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, be finished when I get out." he said as he headed for the bathroom.  
  
"And what if I'm not?" she asked chalengingly.  
  
"You'll have to be punished." he said and walked through the living room, through the bedroom, and to the bathroom.  
  
"Men." she said and started with the living room, next the kitchen, then his bedroom. While folding his clothes, Bulma heard the bathroom door open so she turned around to find him completely naked! She blushed furiously and turned away.  
  
"Vegeta! You could have warned me!" she yelled as she walked into the living room. Vegeta said nothing, but continued to dress. Once done, he walked out and sat down next to her who still had her eyes covered.  
  
"You can look now, girl." he chuckled.  
  
"My name is BULMA!" she yelled as she took her hand away.  
  
"Whatever." he said with a smirk as he looked her body up and down.  
  
"No." he said. Bulma looked at him puzzled. It took a while for her to realize what he was talking about.  
  
"Then we can learn together." she whispered as she took his hand and led him to the training room. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her as she got into fighting stance. He followed with a slight smirk.  
  
The two trained for the rest of the day and so far, Vegeta had taught her to read ki, control her power blasts and some of his own special techniques.  
  
"Hey! Wow, you two must have been training hard!" laughed Nappa as Bulma and Vegeta slowly limped back to their rooms. Vegeta gave Nappa a glare that old him nothing happened between the two as he had thought.  
  
Bulma walked into her bathroom and turned the water on. She undressed and let the cool water run down her body. Then the image of Vegeta came back to her mind. 'He is so handsome, and strong, and large....I wish he wouldn't call me a girl.' she sighed to herself. 'He's so pig-headed, errogant, and....and so...incredibly...hot.' she thought.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta walked into his now clean room adn went straight to the shower. he turned o the cold water adn got in. 'What kind of hold do you have on me?' he asked himself. He had just shown her some of his own techniques that he would never have thought of showing anyone else. 'Why?' he asked himself. 'She has great power and she doesn't need to see the things us soldiers see. She's not much younger than us, but she is too fragile to be exposed to the blood we spill.' he thought. He finished quickly and got dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma heard a knock on her door and yelled, "Just a minute!" she quickly turned off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, then went to the door adn opened it to see Tidus.  
  
"Hey, did I come at a bad time?" he asekd as his face turned slightly red.  
  
"No, come in. I'll just go put some clothes on and be right back." she said as she went back to her room. She put on a pair of gray training shorts and a gray tank top with Capsule Corps symbol on the front. Then walked out to find Tidus sittin go the couch.  
  
"There." she said as she sat down beside him. She leaned her head over onto his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"So, what did you come for?" she asked slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"I wanted to kow if you wanted to have dinner withme, but you seem tired. You should get some rest and I'll have them send your food here he said as he stood up to leave.  
  
"No! I'm a Saiyan too, I can survive one lowsy day of training and still make it to the cafiteria to eat!" she said and with that the two set off for the cafiteria in silence. Soon they were joined by Nappa, Radditz, Nagina, and Vegeta. They got some food and sat down. Bulma sat down between Vegeta and Tidus. Shelooked over a Vegeta and smiled. Then she looked at Tidus and smiled, he smiled back.  
  
'Wow, how lucky can a girl get to sit by these two!' she thought happily to herself.  
  
"Ah, my favorit monkeys." came a voice behind them. All of htem except Vegeta turned to look at who had spoken. They saw three men standing together looking at them.  
  
"Ah, and who might this beauty be?" asked one as they pulled Bulma up from her seat.  
  
"The names Bulma, punk!" she said trying to get away. His grip tightened so she punched him. He let go and she sat back down.  
  
"You little bitch!" he said as he got up.  
  
"Touch here and die." Vegeta growled from beside her.  
  
"And just who are you!?" the man demanded.  
  
"He's the Prince ofSaiyans." Nagina answered for him.  
  
"A Prince huh?" he asked looking at him.  
  
"Ya, and he could kick your sorry ass any day!" Bulma said as she glared at him.  
  
"We'll see about that. Your three strongest against us. Tonight, 12:00 a.m., don't be late punks."   
  
"So, whos's going?" asked Nagina excitedly.  
  
"Figure it out, but don't count me in." Vegeta said as he go tup and went to his room.  
  
"Well, then it would be...me, Tidus, and Nagina." Bulma said.  
  
"Alright, it's bashin' time!" Nappa said as he and the others left to get ready for the fight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha ha ha! Another cliffhanger!!!! I am sooooo evil!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	5. Win

Ha ha!!!!! Here is Chapter 5. Enjoy!  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Faith In A Bad Guy: Ha, ha sorry that I make you wait so long with a cliffhanger! I'm trying to update as soon as I can!!!!!  
  
Hope: Oh, they will!  
  
Rachael: Thanx! You'll have to read on to find out!  
  
Sensatain236: Because he knew that the three guys were gonna get beat, I guess. I don't know.  
  
Ferno: I'll keep typing, trust me!  
  
Messiah of Darkness: You'll have to read on to find out too if ya wanna find out! Thanx for reading!!  
  
  
  
  
Thanx to those who didn't leave names too!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!  
  
  
  
Together Again  
  
Chapter 5-Win  
  
  
  
Man, how did I get myself into this. Me and my big mouth!" Bulma said angerly from her bedroom.  
  
"Yes, your very big mouth." came a voice at the door. She forgot to shut the door and there in her bedroom doorway stood Vegeta with his arms crossed and his classic smirk matching it.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked more angerly than she had meant to.  
  
"You can win this fight, you know." he said as he walked on in leaving the door opened. "You may have just learned new techniques today, but I believe in you." he said as he stood infront of her.  
  
"Oh really, I guess your not as arrogant and pig-headed as I-"  
  
"Pig-headed? Me?" he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, as I was saying, your not as arrogant and pig-headed as I thought." she finished.  
  
"Girl-"  
  
"BULMA, or at least call me something other than girl. I'm not a girl." she said glaring at him.  
  
"Fine then, woman you talk too much and some day it's going to get you killed." he said.  
  
"Just shut up." she said as she kissed him. 'What am I doing!?' she asked herself.  
  
'What am I doing!? I'm allowing her to kiss me!' he thought. Bulma pulled away and blushed. Vegeta did too.  
  
"Sorry about that." she said.  
  
"I've had better." he smirked.  
  
"Get out!" she yelled pointing at the door.  
  
"First you kiss me, then you rtelling me to get out?" he asked.  
  
"Fine then, stay, but I'm going to change." she said and went to drawer and pulled out a pair of black spandex shorts, a black spandex sleeveless shirt, and her armor. She changed while Vegeta stood starring at her long slender legs, silk black underwear, flat stomache, silk black bra, and aqua blue hair. She walked past him and slid her tail across his leg before wrapping it around her waist and out the door. Vegeta whistled at her once she was out of earshot, then followed.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Ready to kick some ass?" Nagina asked with a devilous smirk on her face.  
  
"Yeah, lets do it!" she said and the four walked to the training room. The three men were already there and warming up when they walked in. Vegeta wlaked over to the wall and stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed waiting for the fight to start.  
  
"Are you ready?" the leader asked.  
  
"Yeah, always!" Tidus said.  
  
"Your weakest will go first." the man snarled.  
  
"Good luck Nagina." Bulma said as she turned to her friend.  
  
"Thanks." she said with a smile. The other two Saiyans walked to where Vegeta stood and stood on each side of him.  
  
Nagina walked to the middle of the room and waited for her appoinent to come forth. He walked forward and laughed.  
  
"A puny girl!" he laughed even harder. Nagina walked over to him and punched him in his jaw, sending him flying into a wall.  
  
"Cheap shot." she heard him mutter. She flew over to him and kicked him across his stomache sending him into another wall. She followed and threw a series of punches into his chest and face. She grabbed his hair and pulled his back to her, she was going ot send him to the next demention, when she heard him yell, "Enough."  
  
"Weakling." she said and turned her back, he laughed and shot a blast at her back. She flew forwards and hit the ground hard. She stood up turned around and shot a very large blast at him, killinghim instantly. She smirked and walked over to where the others were.  
  
"Wish me luck." Tidus said as he took Bulma's hands in his and kissed them. Bulma gave a fake smile. Vegeta glanced at Bulma and knew she didn't wan't Tidus. she wanted him. He smirked at the thought of him and her in the same bed. He could only hop he was right.  
  
Tidus walked forward, but his opponent was more than ready as he kicked him in his face, punched his face a couple of times then, stepped back to admire his work. Blood was running from his lip and nose. Tidus put a hand up to whip it away then smirked. The two went at it and it looked to be a tie, but the other man soon began to take the upper hand.  
  
Minutes later, Tidus landed on the ground, unconcious. Vegeta growled, Bulma winced, and Nagina jumped forward.  
  
"Win," Vegeta said loud enough for only Bulma to hear.  
  
"I will." she said back. Nagina pulled Tidus over to the wall.  
  
"You're going down." the other man said.  
  
"Yeah! Come on Jaka!" yelled one of the men.  
  
"Bring it on." she said. Jaka jumped at her and started throwing punches, which Bulma blocked with very little problem.  
  
"You haven't seen me at my full power yet, I'm just getting started." Jaka laughed.  
  
Bulma smirked, "Me too." they both started to power up, both ki's were going up. They finally reached their climax and then began again. Bulma's fist hit Jaka's jaw sending him backwards. He stopped himself before hitting th ewall.  
  
"Nice one." he said shaking it off. He charged at her and continued hi sassault on her. He caught her off gaurd and hit her with a ki blast, knockin gher out of the air. She stopped inches fro the ground and charged back at him with a kick in his ribs. The sound of bones cracking was heard told her she had broken a few of his ribs. He got back up and grabbed her arm, twisting aroudn her to ger back.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy watching you beg for mercy." he laughed as he twisted her arm further. There was a loud crack as the bone in her arm snapped. Vegeta felt himself winch when heard the crack.  
  
"Beg." Jaka commanded.  
  
"Ne....nev...never!" she said as she collected all the energy she could, pulled away, and shot him with a large ki blast. He fell to the ground and hit with a crash. He laid there not moving. Bulma floated back down to the ground and kneeled down holdin gher arm. Tidus rushed over to her side. He had finally recvered, but was beaten adn ruised.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay!?" she asked taking in large breaths.  
  
"Want me to carry you to the med. room?" he asked.  
  
Bulma glared at him. "What do you think I am? Some helpless person with a broken arm and can't walk!?" she yelled standing up.  
  
'Now he's done it.' thought Vegeta with a smirk.   
  
"She can walk there herself." Vegeta said.  
  
"Where exactly is it at?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Come with me." Vegeta said and with that the two walked down the halls to the med. room.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta." she said. He just shook his head. He started to wlak off, but before he go ttoo far, Bulma asked, "Hey Vegeta?" he stopped and turned around.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You wanna get some breakfeast, then go train in the morning?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever." he replied with a smirk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you have it, Chapter 5. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed!!!!! C-ya next time!!!! Oh and don't forget to review!!! If ya want me to tell ya when I update, then plz tell me in a review or you can e-mail me at sparklin_angel1@yahoo.com Thanx again!!!!!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	6. It's Party Time

Okay, I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope you will forgive me. I wont make you wait any longer so here it is!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own! You no sue!!!  
  
  
  
Together Again  
  
Chapter 6: It's Party Time  
  
  
  
Once stripped out of her clothes, Bulma climbed into a rejuvination tank and the doctors turned the tank on. Hours later she was healed and climbed out and got dressed. Once dressed, she walked back to her room and changed into a new set of fighting gear, looked at the clock(6:00am), and walked to Vegeta's room. She knocked and heard no answer. So she truned the door knob to find it unlocked and let herself in.  
  
"Vegeta?" she whispered. No answer. She walked to his bedroom and looked in. Vegeta was fast asleep in his bed. She smirked and walked in and stood next to his bed.  
  
"VEGETA!" she yelled.  
  
"What do you want woman?" he asked not opening his eyes. His ears were ringing from his sensitive saiyan hearing.  
  
"You said you would have breakfeast with me and then we could go train." she said crossing her arms.  
  
"I'd rather sleep through breakfeast. I think two hours should do." he said as he pulled Bulma into his bed and pulled her close to his chest.  
  
"Um, Vegeta? Let go." she said, before she knew it, his tail was wrapped around her waist and Vegeta's soft snores were soon heard. She sighed and soon she too fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder where Bulma and Prince Vegeta are?" Radditz said as he and the others sat down to eat breakfeast.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna go find them." Tidus said as he stood up.  
  
"Eww, sounds like someones jealous." Nappa said smiling.  
  
"Oh shut up Nappa." Tidus said as he walked to Bulma's room. Once he reached her door, he knocked and heard no answer. He opened the door, and looked around for her. He saw no trace. He felt his anger start to boil.  
  
'She wouldn't be in there with....with Vegeta, would she?' he asked himself. He walked calmly to Vegeta's door and knocked.  
  
Bulma woke at the sound of the knock and tried to get out of Vegeta's tight grip to see who was at the door, but his grip was too strong.  
  
"Vegeta, someone's at the door." Bulma said trying to wake him.  
  
"Tell them to go away." he said as he tightened his grip even more.  
  
"I can't with your death grip." she said with a smile. Vegeta grunted and his grip loosened enough for her to get up. He unwrapped his tail from her waist as she got up.  
  
'I can't hear movement.' Tidus thought. Soon the door opened to reveal a sleepy eyed Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, what are you doing here?" he asked not suprised.  
  
"Well, um....it's because....do you need something?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, I was just wondering where you were. You weren't at breakfeast so I thought I'd check on ya." he said.  
  
"I'm not a child, Tidus. I can take care of myself without you checking up on me." she said angerly as she pushed him back and slammed the door. Tidus stood there in shock, but knocked again.  
  
"Bulma open the door." he said. He waited a while then knocked again. "Come on Bulma, open the damn door!" he yelled.  
  
This time the door opened to reveal Vegeta.  
  
"Problem?" he asked angerly.  
  
"Um, n...n-no, P-Prince Vegeta." he stuttered and quickly left. Vegeta smirked and shut the door.  
  
"He is so annoying!" she said as she paced the floor.  
  
"Yes, very." he said as he sat down, he had changed into his fighting gear and his famous smirk plastered on his face. "You're giving me a headache." he said rubbing his temples.  
  
"Fine, lets go train." she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the training room.  
  
All of a sudden, the halls dimmed and red lights started flashing. Then an alarm sounded.  
  
"Dammit!" Vegeta yelled stopping Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta? What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"That red light means we are going to purge another planet." he said.  
  
"So?" she said cluelessly.  
  
"Meaning all first class warriors have to go. That's all of the Saiyans and about 30 other men." he yelled over the loud noise.  
  
"Where do we go?" she asked.  
  
"This way." he replied as he grabbed her hand and flew to the docking bay.  
  
"Your destination has already been logged in so all you have to do is launch." said one of the men standing next to the space pods.  
  
"There's only enough room for one, so you're gonna have to go alone until you land. Green button is the launching button, red button is abort, purple is the landing button, and orange is to close the pod. You only need the green, orange, and purple buttons." explained the man.  
  
"Okay, see ya on the planet." Bulma said as she got in and pushed the orange button that closed the door then the green button to launch.  
  
Vegeta sighed. 'She better stay alive.' he thought as he followed suite.  
  
Moments later, Bulma's space pod landed on the planet making a crater. She pushed the orange button again and climbed out. Other space pods landed also making craters.  
  
"So much for the landing." she said as she climbed out of the crater. She then began searching for Vegeta's ki adn found it to her left. She took off in the direction and soon found him climbing out of his space pod.  
  
"So, what do we do know?" she asked.  
  
"We kill." he said and with that the two flew off int he direction of the nearest ki levels.  
  
"Vegeta! What is she doing here? She shouldn't see all the blood and gore we spread!" Tidus said as he came up on the other side of Bulma. She rolled her eyes at him then flew ahead of the two, Vegeta and Tidus followed.  
  
"Bulma, you should head back." Tidus tryed again. That had done it. Bulma came to a halt and faced Tidus. Then, next think he knew, Bulma punched him with all the strength she could muster causing him to fly backwards. She looked at Vegeta was had a scowl on his face.  
  
"What? He deserved it!" she said in defence.  
  
"He was one of the strongest though." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Come on." she said as she and Vegeta flew off towards a city.  
  
"Well, start blasting." Vegeta said as he started throwing blasts. Bulma followed suite, blasting buildings and people.  
  
"Whoa! Did you feel that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, come on, we got this one." Vegeta said with a smirk and blasted off to the power level they had felt. When they got there, they saw one man, standin galone with a power level high er than both.  
  
"If anything happens to me, run." Vegeta whispered to her.  
  
"I'm not leaving you." she replied.  
  
"Yes, you will, you don't want to be mixed in with someone like me." he replied.  
  
"Yes, I do. I know what I want and that's you." she replied. Vegeta smirked, he knew there was no way of changing her mind.  
  
"There's no way, I will allow you to take over my home planet!" the person said. "My name is Turanous and I will defend my planet!" then he charged at Bulma.  
  
"Haha. You've got to take out the woman first." Bulma said as she blocked Turanous' punches and kicks.  
  
"No, I'm just going to make him suffer before I kill him." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, right." Vegeta said as he stepped into the fight. Bulma finally got in a good hit sending Turanous backwards. Vegeta followed and grabbed the man before throwing a series of punches and kicks at the man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened to you?" Nagina asked Tidus once he joined up with her.  
  
"Bulma punched me." he answered. "Where are the others?" he asked looking around.  
  
".....They're dead. Obviously, someone made a mistake. A very big mistake. These people are too strong. Freeza should have seen this and sent his own special elite." Nagina hissed.  
  
"Wow! Do you feel that enourmess pwer level?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Vegeta?" she asked.  
  
"No, but Vegeta is with it. And....Bulma." he growled.  
  
"I thought you two had a thing for each other?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Shut up, come on, they're fighting without us." he said and headed off in the powers direction.  
  
"It's party time." she said and followed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I'm gonna leave it at that. I'm updating on all of my stories except for The Perfect Night For Some, cause as I said before, It's not mine, it's my friends and I'm posting it for her. She hasn't given me the disk yet so I can't post it!!!! I'm also working on two more B/V stories, I hope they're as good as others!!!!! C-ya  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	7. Author's Note

It's gonna be a while b4 i can update, I know I said I would update sooner, but.....a very close friend of mine was killed and I just need some time. I promise that I will update once I am able, but right now I just can't at the moment. I hope all of u readers will understand and I hope u will 4give me.  
  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


End file.
